


Dirty Thoughts During Mass

by crowleylovesfridaynights



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Dirty Talk, Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Bottom Dean Winchester, Castiel Talks Dirty, Catholic, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, First Time Blow Jobs, First Time Bottom Dean, Light Bondage, Lube, M/M, Naughtiness, Priest Castiel, Priest Dean, Priest Kink, Priests, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-03-07 16:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3177073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleylovesfridaynights/pseuds/crowleylovesfridaynights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Father Castiel ignores the lesson being taught during Mass and takes Father Dean into his office to play out his most devilish fantasies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Thoughts During Mass

**Author's Note:**

> Smut, smut and more smut. Hope you enjoy! :)  
> Sorry if there's errors or bad grammar.

                Father Castiel looked down at his lap and twiddled his thumbs. His shirt was too scratchy and the collar too tight. He wanted to take it off, just like he wanted to undress the green eyed, sandy haired priest sitting in front of him. Father Dean and Father Cas had been spending a lot of time together since he had been teaching the newly sworn in Dean to the church. He had never seen any more than his face, neck and hands, and damn he had such a wild imagination. Cas found it cute and incredibly sexy when Dean would act shy and blush at the slightest mention to anything sexual, or when their hands or shoulders would brush. Cas would do everything he could not to rip Dean's shirt open and take him right then and there, but instead he'd just hold it until he got home and would "sin" in the shower, thinking about what all of Dean must look like.

                Cas snapped back to the sermon. He quickly put his hands over his lap and pushed down his hardening dick as he tried to think of anything but bending Dean over and taking a piece of Heaven for himself. _"Oh Heavens, why? Why the irony? The sermon is about Adultery and Homosexuality. I'm going to Hell. I am going to Hell, and I won't even get a piece of that butt… Ass. Literally."_ Cas thought to himself. Just as soon as he finished the thought, Dean turned around and whispered, "Father Cas, we should go get the things ready for communion now." Cas nodded at Dean and they quietly rose, Cas draping his jacket over his arms as they walked towards the back of the church towards the kitchen.

                Perhaps it was the walk, or maybe it was his conscious making him feel bad for thinking such naughty things in a church, either way, his erection was gone and he looked down at his now useless jacket and put it on. It was almost always chilly in the kitchen anyways. Dean stopped at the kitchen counter and leaned against it, the edge of the counter pressing into his lower back. Cas shifted his footing in the middle of the room and noticed the way Dean's back contoured around the edge of the counter, and watched as his perfectly shaped hands rested gently on the edge of the counter on either side of him. He mentally groaned at how delectable Dean looked. He wanted to lick, suck, nip, everything to every inch of that man's body. And oh HEAVEN, he wanted Dean to wrap those hand around his- "Father. We need to talk." Dean said in a husky voice.

                Cas swallowed, "Yeah? What is it?"

                Dean looked at his shoes and frowned, "I see how you look at me."

                Cas quickly looked around the room, "I'm not sure what you mean."

                Dean gave Cas a look that told him he knew exactly what was going through his head, "I see you eyeing me like a tiger eyes a steak."

                Cas didn't know what to say, "I- I- I just."

                Dean waved his hand, cutting Cas off, "It's unholy. It's wrong."

                Cas looked down at his own shoes, feeling ashamed that he's such a contradicting abomination. He would give anything not to be homosexual in this moment, to save himself from the ridicule and judgment from his peers and the rest of humanity.

                "Yet I won't judge you. That's left for the man upstairs. He's going to send both of us to Hell," Dean said matter-of-factly.

                Cas' head popped up, "Both of us?"

                Dean nodded slowly, "Yeah. Um, I-uh. We have more in common than you think."

                Cas stood there dumbfounded and could see Dean's cheeks flushing a deep red. Dean reached up to scratch the back of his head and chuckled, "Well, say something."

                Cas wasn't sure how to speak, or even think or say words. He just took a few steps closer towards Dean and looked up into his green eyes, and was painfully aware of his tight collar as he swallowed. Cas looked down at Dean's hand and slowly placed his hand over his. Dean blushed even harder, looking like a stoplight, but he didn't move his hand away from Cas. Instead, Dean looked deep into Cas' blue eyes and with a shaky voice says, "This is wrong, Father. We're abominations. An eternity of damnation isn't worth it." Cas bit his lip, and felt the words stab his heart. He didn't care if he was going to Hell, he was going to live his life the way he feels is right, and if God still won't take him, then he'll deal with the consequences. He forcefully grabbed Dean's hand, "Look deep down within you, Dean. REALLY look. Does this FEEL wrong to you?!" Cas paused, hoping to hear only one response from Dean.

                Dean squeezed his hand back and said, "Sinning always feels good, Father. But this is different. This feels like something that isn't exactly sin. I mean, it's sin, but it's beautiful. It's like a tornado leveling a city. It's horrible, atrocious, and devastating." Cas dropped Dean's hand and took a step back away from Dean. Dean grabbed Cas' shoulders and cupped Cas' cheeks so he was forced to look up into those Emerald eyes as Dean spoke, "But the Tornado has done a good thing, it allows for the city to rebuild. To become better than they once were. So we can either keep feeling ashamed for what we are, or make the most of it since we're going to Hell anyway."

                Cas couldn't stand it anymore, "Come to my office. I think you need to go to Confession."

                Dean looked down at Cas and bit his lip and nodded. They walked out of the room, Dean slowly trailing Cas down the hallway.

                Cas could hardly wait to get Dean to his office. Dean probably thought he was going to lecture him on how it's wrong, and that homosexuality should be kept hidden. Well, Cas liked surprising Dean. He would get all nervous and the way he stutters is fucking adorable. Cas quickly unlocked his office door and walked in, shutting the door behind Dean. He motioned to the desk and said, "Stand at the desk." Dean slowly walked to the desk with a confused look.

                "Now bend over and put your hands on the desk," Cas sternly commanded Dean. They had heard this before, plenty of times. Especially in school. This usually meant you were going to get paddled, and get verses quoted at you. Dean spread his feet apart and firmly placed his hands on the desk and closed his eyes. Cas grabbed the paddle off the hook on the wall and felt the weight in his hand. He felt the soft leather of the handle, worn over the constant use over the many years. This had been used for so long before Cas became a priest a few years ago. He grinned at how this paddle was going to be used for so much more than discipline.

                He slowly walked over to Dean, who was completely still, probably waiting to be disciplined like a young child. He took the paddle in one hand and gently ran the corner of it along Dean's leg. Dean stiffened under the touch, probably not expecting a paddle to be rubbed against the back of his thigh. Cas grinned as he moved the paddle up towards his ass. Dean relaxed as Cas traced a little 'C' on his ass with that paddle. Cas quickly drew his arm back and popped Dean's ass hard.

                Cas leaned in towards Dean's ear and whispered, "Now concerning the things whereof ye wrote unto me:  [it is] good for a man not touch a woman. 1 Corinthians 7:1" Dean moaned and breathed heavily, "Touch me then, a man." Cas felt like his pants were three sizes too small. And this collar was beginning to drive him crazy. He gently put down the paddle in front of Dean and eyed Dean hard, as if Dean had been the one who stood him up at prom. He removed the white collar slip and unbuttoned the first three buttons of his shirt. He could feel the chilly air hit part of his chest, and he was relieved.

                Cas picked up the paddle and gave it a small twirl in his hand and pushed Dean over the desk even more so his face was flush against the surface, and his hands up near his face. He smiled at how Dean's ass was all presenting to him. Oh no, he wouldn't take him like he wanted, he was going to make this man scream his name and Cas was going to show him Heaven before he brings him back down to Earth before they go down to Hell together. He brought the paddle back and swung at Dean's rear. Dean let out a small scream and panted onto the mahogany desk. Cas' voice reminded Dean of his teacher when he was about 12, recited the verse so matter of factly, except Cas said every word in a seductive tone that was making his head spin, "If ye love me, keep my commandments. John 14:15" Cas recited.

                "And you're going to do every fucking word I tell you to. You're my slave right now. You will do as I say." Cas seductively commanded in Dean's ear.

                Dean lightly shook against the desk, he felt his hard dick was going to bore a hole through the side of the desk. He couldn’t handle another hit from Cas. He doubted Cas knew this turned him on so much, but maybe he did. He couldn’t handle it anymore, his urges were too great, and really wanted nothing more but to blow his load into a tissue and be done with it, yet he wanted this agony to continue. Dean heard a rattle on the desk right above his head, he looked up and it was a belt. He peeked a look at Cas, and saw that he had taken his belt off, and that his shirt was slightly open. He sighed at the sight before him, drunk on everything that has happened so far.

                Cas picked up the paddle and felt the grooves in his hand, "Dean. Stand up."

                Dean slowly but obediently did as he was told. He stood up and turned around to face Cas, "Yes sir?"

                Cas took a couple steps closer to Dean so that he could lean in and whisper in Dean's ear, but he didn't. He only looked down at Dean's crotch, how he could see his cock struggling to remain contained by clothes. What a shame that it was being constricted by those black pants. Cas looked back up to Dean's face, and smirked at how dazed and hormone driven the young man was in this moment. Cas slowly spoke, "Dean, you've been teasing me every day, making me go crazy thinking about you." Cas leaned in and held Dean's hips. Dean leaned into the touch and grinded his hips once against Cas' leg. Cas whispered into Dean's ear, "Making me go home with sinful thoughts." And Cas lightly brushed his own hard cock against Dean's and he felt Dean tense and lightly shake, desperate for some kind of release. "Leaving me to sin and touch myself as I cry out your name," Cas gently brushed his lips across Dean's ear and down his jaw, around to the front and lightly brushed Dean's lips with his own, but pulled back quickly. Dean's eyes were closed and tried to follow Cas as if to kiss him back.

                Dean's eyes fluttered open and Cas could see the agony he was pushing onto Dean. He didn't care, he loved this. To see Dean in such a mess, on the verge of cursing or saying their Lord's name in vain. Cas pulled Dean's hips closer to him, pressing his dick harder against Dean's. Cas whispered in his ear again, "Just imagine that, me in the shower, naked. Jerking off to the pure imagination of what you will let me do to you." Dean pulled Cas closer to him and nipped at Cas' ear. Cas moaned into Dean's ear and Dean leaned against the desk, bringing Cas with him.

                Cas continued, "Imagining you blowing me here in my office."

                And Dean sat on the desk and wrapped his legs around Cas, pulling him closer. Cas moaned as he felt a slight poking in his stomach. Dean was lightly panting against his neck, his hot breath sending him to the edge.

                Cas lightly moaned into Dean's ear, causing Dean to pull Cas tighter to him, "And imagining me doing so many sinful things to you, wanting to bury myself so far in you that you'll forget your own name."

                Dean breathed into Cas' ear, "Yes. Fuck me. FUCK me, please."

                Cas groaned, this was too much for him. His goody little progeny is whispering for him to fuck him, oh GOD. He reached down and firmly grabbed Dean's ass with both hands, "For whatsoever a man soweth, that shall he also reap. Galations 6:8. And Dean, you've teased me since day one. It's your turn to be teased. Time to pay for all of the times you've bit those lips, bent over in front of me, or even said my name."

                Dean's eyes popped open as Cas said these things into his ear. He pulled back and watched Cas as he slid down to Dean's neck, placing little kisses on the sensitive nape of his neck. He was about ready to come just from the touching.

                Cas grinned as Dean gave him a horrified look. He took Dean's white collar slip out and unbuttoned his shirt all of the way down. He bit his lip as he saw Dean's perfectly tanned skin. _"Fucking perfection."_ Is all he could think as he looked at the man's bare chest.

                Cas got down to his knees and began forcefully undoing Dean's belt, "Uhm. Father C- Um, Cas?"

                Cas looked up at him and raised an eyebrow. Dean bit his lip and looked around as he turned pale white, "Nobody has… ever."

                Cas looked back down at the belt and slowly pulled it out of the loops and threw it to the floor, "I guess I have to make a good impression then."

                Dean breathed deeply and a little bit frantic as an innocent part of him was taken away… by a man! He leaned against the desk, unsure of what he's supposed to do, and let Cas' hands do the talking.

                Dean watched Cas slowly unbutton the button and slid down the zipper agonizingly slow as he made eye contact with Dean the entire time and licking those lips. He couldn't get his pants off faster, yet he wanted them to stay on.

                Cas smiled up at him as he slid the pants down around Dean's ass and pushed them to the floor. He looked back in front of him to see what he was working with and couldn't help a small giggle, "Batman?"

                Dean was a giant cherry, "Uhm, yeah. He's my favorite."

                Cas chuckled as he bunched up the bottom of the boxers in his hands, "Can't let that attractive devil come between us." And he yanked the boxers down with one motion, exposing all of Dean. Cas marveled at what was in front of him. He motioned for Dean to pick up his feet so he could get the clothing out of the way.

                Cas looked up at Dean as if to give Dean a chance to tell him no, but instead Dean gave him a small nod. Cas wasted no time. He gently placed his hand around the base of Dean's throbbing cock, and he felt Dean tremble beneath him.

                He slowly moved his hand up and down along the impressive length, making Dean fall completely apart against the desk. Cas could feel himself getting harder and harder against his leg, wishing he could pull his pants off and thrust himself into this fragile little virgin. Instead, he slowly, ever so slowly stroked the young man coming apart on his desk. Except he was coming apart too quickly. Cas recognized the quick panting, hip thrusting, and Dean's cock getting even harder. Cas stopped abruptly and stood up. Dean looked up at him with pleading eyes, "Please. Oh, please!"

                Cas smiled at him and started unbuttoning the rest of his shirt, watching Dean give a small smile. But when he unbuttoned his own pants, and he slid down the zipper, he saw Dean's eyes widen and it appeared that he stopped breathing. It felt so good to Cas to get those pants off. He flung his pants off as if it were a leech. And he stood there in his black briefs, his erection stood out prominently. Dean's mouth slightly opened at the sight before him. Cas gave him a devilish grin and walked the few steps over to Dean.

                Dean stood there, absolutely horny, petrified, amused, all of the above. He wasn't exactly sure what he was feeling, but he didn't want this man to stop. An eternity of damnation was worth this moment of pure bliss. He never wanted this to end.

                Cas leaned down and put his hands on either side of Dean and quickly pressed his lips to Dean's. _"Fuck they're so soft. I can't wait to feel them other places."_ Cas mentally thought. He slowly and passionately kissed the man in front of him, placing his hands on either side of his face. Dean kissed him back with longing, deep kisses. He obviously wanted more. Cas pushed Dean's open shirt off his shoulders and let it pool around him on the desk.

                Cas lightly licked Dean's lip, cueing him to open his mouth, and he lightly flicked his tongue against Dean's and he felt Dean's cock jump against his leg at the gesture. Cas smiled on Dean's mouth and gently sucked Dean's bottom lip, feeling Dean go limp. He moved his hand to the back of Dean's neck and pulled him in closer, intensifying the kiss. Dean pushed his tongue slowly into Cas' mouth, lightly circling the tip of Cas' tongue. Cas lightly groaned into Dean's mouth, and broke away from the kiss for a moment before diving back in to gently bite Dean's lip, and he pulled on it gently. Dean sat there lightly shaking, and Cas took advantage of the dazed and trembling Dean.

                In one fluid motion, Cas flipped Dean over on his stomach, so he was bent over the table. Dean's eyes popped open in surprise, and he put his hands up to support himself. Except Cas grabbed them out from underneath him and bound them in his belt. Dean looked up at him with a horrified and confused look.

                "Shh. Do you trust me?" Cas quietly said.

                Dean nodded, and Cas continue to bind him to the desk. Dean was bent over, all presented for Cas. Cas ran his fingers over Dean's warm back down to his ass. It felt like electricity was sparking between them, and Cas closed his eyes as he touched him. Dean lightly moaned into the desk, and Cas brought his hand back and spanked Dean hard again.

                This time he didn't quote a verse at him, he only said, "Spread your legs."

                Dean did as he was told and he lightly panted onto the wood's surface as his erection pressed against the side of the desk for the second time that morning. Cas ran a quick finger down Dean's slit and he jumped. Cas smiled and went around to one of the drawers in the desk. He opened it slowly, watching Dean's gaze. He pulled out a small bottle of lube, and a string of 4 yellow beads. Dean was confused, _"What are those for?"_ he thought to himself.

                Cas knelt down behind Dean and slowly spread Dean apart. Dean flexed his muscles, trying to resist Cas. In response, Cas spanked Dean hard again. Dean jumped, worrying about how red his behind must be, and if Cas was ever going to show him mercy.

                "You have to trust me, Father Dean." Cas sternly said.

                "Yes, Father." Dean breathed against the desk.

                Cas spread Dean apart and lightly flicked his tongue at Dean's opening. He could hear Dean moaning and he traced a heavy circle around his opening. Dean's legs started lightly shaking, and Cas looked up at Dean.

                "Dean, arch your back. Open yourself up for me." Cas commanded.

                "Yes, Father." And he did just so, opening his cheeks wide so Cas has easy access.

                Cas smiled as he leaned forward and ferociously licked and sucked Dean, feeling his legs quiver. He stuck his tongue inside, and Dean let out a loud groan.

                "Oh fuck me, Father! I can't take it anymore!" Dean yelled.

                Cas moaned and picked up the bottle of lube and lubed up his pointer finger. He lightly swirled his finger around Dean's opening and he watched him squirm. Cas smiled big as he pressed his finger all the way inside Dean. Dean loudly groaned as Cas moved his finger in and out of his little virgin ass.

                "Fuck Dean. Your perky little ass is ready for two fingers already! Hell, I could just shove all of my cock in there no problem, you little slut." Cas loudly said against Dean's leg. Dean gave a muffled moan in response.

                Cas put his free hand in his underwear and slowly stroked himself as he pressed on Dean's special spot, watching him arch his back harder and gripping the belt around his hands.

                Cas slipped another finger inside Dean and moved his fingers inside and out. Dean shook and went limp on the table. Cas stopped and looked around Dean's leg. He came on the side of the desk! Cas smiles a big grin and pulls his fingers out of Dean as he takes off his briefs.

                "Please Cas, don't leave me like this. Please ravish me! Shove your huge cock deep inside me. I want to taste you from the inside!" Dean pleaded.

                Cas raised his eyebrows at the little slut strapped across his desk.

                "Dean, you want me, another man, to fuck you, in a church?" Cas teasingly asked.

                "Yes!" Dean quickly replied.

                "During Mass." Cas added.

                "During communion actually," Dean playfully snapped.

                Cas smirked and bent back down, stroking himself and kissed the back of Dean's thigh and quitly said, "No."

                Dean's head popped up, "What?"

                "I said no." And Cas picked up the anal beads.

                "You're not going to..? You're not going to finish…?" Dean quietly muttered.

                "Oh I am. But since you finished without me, you'll just have to pay longer." Cas muttered at Dean as he coated the beads in lube.

                "Oh. What will you do to me, Father?" Dean innocently asks.

                Cas doesn't say anything and slips one bead into Dean's ass. Dean moans as he feels something small enter him. Cas slides the second, slightly larger bead into him, and strokes himself a little bit harder. His erection was beginning to hurt him. He slid the third large bead in. He stroked himself slowly and took deep breaths. He didn't want to come too early.

                He slides the fourth bead in, watching Dean as he winces and pants fast. The fourth bead is a little bit smaller than his own cock. He pulls the string taut outside Dean and he looks around Dean's leg and sees that he's raging hard again.

                _"Damn! I wish I had stamina like that!"_ Cas mutters to himself. He walks around the table and bends down to look at Dean. Dean is laying over the table, dazed and drooling over the edge of the desk. Cas pulls his face up by his hair and Dean winces as Cas makes Dean look at him. Dean's eyes flutter open and stare into Cas' intensely blue eyes.

                Cas turned Dean's head so he was looking at Cas' raging erection, "Suck." Cas commanded. Dean's eyes grew wide and slightly shakes his head. Cas grips Dean's hair tighter so he looks up at him, "I didn't ask you, did I?" Cas lets go of Dean and he goes back to staring at Cas' cock, quiet. Cas is impatient, he grabs Dean by the throat and says in a more demanding tone, "Suck. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. You're MY fucking slave right now, you little whore." And he let go of Dean's throat.

                Dean tried to get up on his elbows as much as he could since he was still bound. He looked up at Cas as he stuck his tongue out and lightly touched Cas' head. Cas held himself steady and prepared himself for Dean's performance. Except, it seemed to be lacking the pizzazz. Dean slowly licked Cas' head, unsure what to do.

                Cas grew impatient. He slapped Dean  with his hard cock and watched as Dean's eyes popped wide open and he flushed a bright crimson. Cas looked down at Dean, "Do what you'd want me to do to you."

                Dean nodded and Cas moved closer to Dean's face. Dean carefully took Cas' head in his mouth and gently sucked as he traced little patterns with his tongue. Cas groaned. It felt good, but he was already close.

                "Harder, Dean!" Cas loudly commanded.

                Dean sucked a little harder, and took more of Cas into his mouth, trying to bob his head as fast as he could. He wasn't sure if he was doing this right, but Cas seemed to be enjoying it.

                Cas couldn't handle it anymore, he wasn't going to come if Dean kept lightly teasing his head. So he laced his fingers through Dean's hair and thrust all of himself into Dean's mouth. Dean choked and gagged, and Cas pulled out.

                "That's how you do it, baby." Cas said, caught in a daze. Cas slowly shoved his cock back in and this time, Dean was ready. He tongued Cas' head as far as he could, and he ran his tongue on the sensitive underneath and sucked as hard as he could. Cas sped up thrusts, and Dean was ready for every one of them.

                "Oh fuck, Dean. You feel so fucking good. Such a natural." Cas breathed heavily.

                Cas shoved himself deep and far into Dean's throat, making him couch and choke around Cas as he pumped Dean's mouth full of his hot sticky liquid. Dean's eyes popped wide open for the hundredth time as he realized what happened.

                Cas pulled out of Dean's mouth and waited for Dean to empty his mouth one way or another. Dean looked up at him with scared eyes and slowly swallowed Cas' load. Cas' eyes widened as Dean raised his eyebrows and said, "Get back here, Father. I'm not done."

                Cas moved closer, holding his now flaccid dick as Dean sucked and held his lips tightly around Cas.

                _"Oh fuck. That was so sexy. I had no idea I would like that. Getting face-fucked! Let me show him how naughty I can really be."_ Dean thought as he sucked and licked Cas some more. Cas moaned, already feeling himself getting hard again.

                _"Fuck! I can't wait to- ahh! Oh I wanna fuck you so bad."_ Cas screamed internally, twitching as Dean would suck hard on his sensitive cock. He was hard again, and he pulled out of Dean's mouth and untied his bonds.

                Not wanting to lose his erection, he quickly walked behind Dean and Dean was trying to get up off the desk. Cas slammed him back down with such force, hinting at Dean not to try and get up.

                Dean lay back down against the desk, slightly glad he wasn't bound any more. Cas bent down behind Dean and grabbed the string hanging out of Dean with his teeth, and slowly pulled. Dean groaned and moaned as each bead came out. Cas moaned as he saw Dean stretched wide open from the beads. He opened his mouth, letting the beads fall to the floor, and he leaned forward licking Dean as he stroked himself.

                Cas licked Dean one last time and stood up, and grabbed Dean's hand pulling it to him. Dean stood up slowly and stood, facing Cas looking into his midnight eyes.

                Cas reached up and cupped the side of Dean's face, "Are you ready Father Dean?"

                Dean leaned into the touch and nodded, "Yes, Father Cas."

                Cas gave a small nod and Dean turned around and put his hands on the desk and arched his back. Cas lubed up his once again raging erection and held it against Dean's hole.

                Dean moaned, "Do it. Fill me up."

                And just like that, Cas took his virginity. He pressed all the way into Dean, and they moaned loudly together. Cas moved slowly out, and slowly back in giving Dean a chance to feel all of him.

                _"Fuck! Feels fucking better than I imagined. Oh my fucking God. I'm not going to last long. Holy S."_ Cas thought to himself, and he picked up the pace.

                Dean crumbled beneath him, "Oh Cas! Fuck me harder! Fuck me like the little whore I am! Treat me like the little altar boy! Cum inside me Cas! Please, oh please cum inside me. I want to walk around with you inside me!"

                Cas thrust harder into Dean and he reached around and grasped Dean. Dean let out a cry as Cas stroked Dean hard and fast. They were both getting close, and Cas stopped stroking Dean and pounded Dean's little ass as hard and fast as he could, leaving Dean a screaming, moaning, panting mess against the desk. He thrust hard into Dean and he felt himself pump Dean full of his sweet sticky mess.

                Dean moaned as Cas filled him up, and when he finished, he pulled slowly out of him and Cas had him stand up and face him.

                Cas got down on his knees in front of Dean and began stroking dean while sucking hard on his huge cock. Dean's breathing became ragged as Cas stroked and sucked as hard and fast as he could. Dean convulsed and he filled Cas' mouth. Cas swallowed and gently sucked on Dean, to get any last bit out. Dean lightly moaned and he took deep breaths. Once Cas felt certain he cleaned up the mess, he stood up in front of Dean and took his face in his hands and kissed him lightly. Dean pulled him closer and deepened the kiss, not wanting to ever let him go.

                Dean was kind of sad he was no longer a virgin, but he was content that it was Father Cas who took it from him. He kissed Cas back to show every ounce of appreciation and adoration he has for the man.

                Cas was surprised by the intensity of the kiss Dean was giving him. He basically bent the man over and took everything innocent from him! Yet Dean was kissing him passionately like he had given him the world.

                They ended the kiss with a quick peck and they turned and got quickly dressed as they realized Mass and Communion would be ending any minute. They cleaned up any and all evidence of their little endeavor, fixed their hair and opened the door and walked into the hallway. Cas closed his office door behind him, and locked it back. His heart got caught in his throat when Father Michael came around the corner, walking fast towards them.

                "Father Cas! Father Dean! Where have you two been?!" He demanded.

                Cas shoved the key into his pants pocket and looked over at Dean, "Father Dean came to me, wanting a private confessional. He confessed for a while, and we said a few rosaries together. I apologize we left so sudden, but the work of the Lord does not need to wait."

                Dean nodded in agreement, and Father Michael looked at both of them and said, "Okay. So long as it's the work of the Lord, I shall not interfere."

                Dean and Cas nodded and Father Michael started walking back to the front of the church.

                Cas looked over at Dean, who was smiling at him.

                "So um.. Next Sunday?" Dean asked.

                Cas raised his eyebrows, "Buy me dinner before then and I'll think about it." And he gave him a sexy wink and began walking after Michael, leaving Dean to think about the morning he's had.


End file.
